


I'll have to say I love you in a song

by WildChildALR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, F/M, JediPilot, Poe Dameron Can Sing, finn tries to be helpful, poe has trouble expressing his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe desperately wants to tell Rey how he feels but every time he tries words come up short. Looks like it's time to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have to say I love you in a song

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Love was not a foreign concept to Poe. He loved his parents and his home planet. He especially loved flying. But romantic love was something new. He’d had flings before, ones that burned brightly but faded quickly. But this love, these feelings were different. Rey was different. 

He and Rey had been, well… him and Rey for almost three months and while in the relationships of the past feelings had begun to fade by now, with Rey they only grew stronger. 

He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt. To assure her that despite what she might hear around the base about his reputation, it was in the past and had nothing to do with who he was anymore. But every time he would try to speak the words, they seemed to get caught in his throat. 

Never one to back down from a challenge he decided to plunge in head first. He cooked a dinner with many of the foods Rey had discovered she loved since leaving Jakku. He even pilfered a whole chocolate cake from the Mess Hall. Setting up a sunset picnic on the roof of the base, he lit a pair of candles and waited. 

* * *

Dinner went perfectly. They talked, ate and laughed in equal portions. As the food ran out and conversation dried to a comfortable silence Poe saw his chance. 

“Rey.” He began, looking at his shaking hands, trying to steady them. “We’ve been getting to know each other for awhile, and I’ve really enjoyed every moment. You mean a lot to me. And I just wanted to say…” Feeling a moment of bravery he looked up at her. It was a mistake. A glorious one, but a mistake none the less. The sun was nearly completely gone from the sky, yet the last streaks of light in the sky framed her so exquisitely it stole his breath. 

Realizing he was staring open mouthed and she was waiting for him to continue he fumbled, “I don’t think _The Millennium Falcon_ could make the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs. It’s compositor isn’t powerful enough.” 

Her eyes opened widely is surprise then scrunched in confusion. But she replied, “Han’s the one who said it did, though I wouldn’t mind trying it myself.” 

Internally Poe was berating himself for wimping out yet again, but externally he and Rey spent the next hour discussing their ships and talking about systems they’ve flown through and ones they wished to visit. Soon though Rey needed to retire due to training with Luke at sunrise. Walking her to her door Poe kept mentally cursing himself, even when he kissed Rey goodnight it was short and chaste compared to their many others. 

Angrily stalking back to his room he slammed the door, punching it for good measure. Running his hand through his hair in frustration his eyes landed on his old guitar. While his mother taught him to fly, his father taught him to play and instilled a love of music. His father used to say that music spoke where words failed. And so for the first time in a while Poe picked up the instrument and began to play. 

* * *

The next morning as Poe was just starting to doze off, his guitar held limply in his hands, a pounding at his door jolted him awake. 

Sitting up with a jerk he called, “It’s open!” 

The door opened revealing a mildly irritated Finn on the other side. “Where have you been? Rey’s been waiting for an hour.” 

“Wha?” He sleepily replied rubbing his exhausted eyes. 

Sighing Finn explained, “You challenged Rey to a race that was supposed to happen this morning. You never showed. What is all this?” He questioned gesturing to the piles of crumpled paper strune all about the room. 

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly Poe revealed, “I’ve been having trouble expressing my feelings to Rey so I thought I’d write her a song.” 

“A song.” Finn deadpanned unsure if he heard right. “You wrote her a song because you can’t just tell her you love her.” 

Sighing he conceded, “Pretty much.” 

“You’ve got it bad.” Finn laughed, his blank face breaking into a huge grin. “So let’s hear it. Play the song.” 

“I can’t.” Poe groaned frustratingly. “I’ve got the music, but still no words.” 

“Just…you know, speak plainly and honestly. Rey will appreciate it more that way.” 

“Thanks buddy.” Poe dismissed re-positioning his guitar, absently stumming. 

“Don’t mention it. And don’t worry I’ll keep Rey distracted for the day. Come on BB.” He called to the Droid who’d been worridly sitting in the corner ever since Poe returned the night before. Casting one last look at his friend still mindlessly playing Finn snickered, “I hope that’s not the melody you’re going with.” 

Poe chucked the nearest crumpled paper but it hit the back of the door harmlessly, Finn and BB already gone. 

* * *

That night Rey got ready for bed slowly, her mind occupied with Poe. She may be inexperienced with relationships but she could tell when someone was off, distracted. And Poe had not been acting like himself since the night before. It wasn’t like him to make plans and then not follow through, especially when they included flying. She had heard about Poe’s reputation not long after they met, still she had allowed herself to believe she might be special. He certainly knew how to make her feel that way. 

Sighing she crawled under her blankets and was just about to turn off the light when she heard a soft music playing. Curious she slipped out of bed and padded to the window. And there, beneath the balcony off her room stood Poe playing his old guitar. She had seen it sitting in his room, but never heard him play before. But now as he caught sight of her he began to sing, 

_“Well, I know it’s kinda late._  
_I hope I didn’t wake you._  
_But what I gotta say can’t wait,  
_I know you’d understand.__

 _Every time I tried to tell you,_  
_The words just came out wrong,  
_So I’ll have to say I love you in a song”__

The words to the rest of the song were plain yet beautiful, and heartfelt which ment the most to her. His voice was soft and silky yet strong and unique to Poe. A huge smile split her face and she bit her finger to try and hold back tears of joy. 

When he finished he set his guitar down and ask. “What do you think? I mean I just finished about an hour ago but-” 

“Poe,” she cut him off chuckling slightly. “I think you need to get up here so I can kiss you. By the way, I love you too.” 

  


* * *

_Every time I try to tell you, the words just come out wrong. So I’ll have to say I love you in a song.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!  
> BTW, the song Poe sings is "I'll have to say I love you in a song" by Jim Croce. If you never heard it, climb out from under that rock and check it out


End file.
